


上海吗？上。

by ganxiaopengyou



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganxiaopengyou/pseuds/ganxiaopengyou
Summary: 一辆小破车
Relationships: One Direction & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	上海吗？上。

**Author's Note:**

> 一辆小破车

大概每个omega都会经历一次发情期到了但是翻遍全身都找不到一支抑制剂，或者自家alpha也不在身边。好巧不巧，李东海这两种都占了，李赫宰因为工作不在家，家里的抑制剂从他俩在一起的第一天就全部被李赫宰扔到垃圾桶里面了。李东海咬着牙在心里默默把李赫宰骂了一千八百多遍，颤抖着手给李赫宰发个短信告诉他自己发情了，随手就把手机扔一边去了。

现在坐在客厅的地板上，李东海起也起不来，双腿软得可怕，体内那股空虚和瘙痒感能把自己吞了，渣都不剩的那种。地上那摊可疑的水渍正暗示着它的主人有多么痛苦，和李赫宰在一起之后就没有自己解决过生理问题的李东海，也忍不住把手缓缓伸向了自己的后面。。。。。。

李赫宰正在和众多导演们商量演唱会的布景问题，手机“叮——”的一声表示有短信到了，导演们疑惑地望着李赫宰的手机，心说苹果的短信铃声不长这样啊。李赫宰心虚地摸摸鼻子，拿起了手机，他才不会告诉他们这个手机铃声是李东海的个人技——微波炉加热好食物的声音。

拿起手机一看，李赫宰的眸子就暗了下去，说了一句“今天就这样吧”就起身出门了，在门口遇到一脸懵逼的昌洙，跟他交代了一句就头也不回的走了。

开车回去的路上，李赫宰一直给李东海打电话，被一次次告知暂时无法接通，气得直接一脚油门踩到底，车子终于在他完全爆发之前到了家楼下。啧自己怎么就忙昏头了忘记海海最近发情期到了呢！

李赫宰几乎是冲到家门口，气喘吁吁地按密码的手都有些颤抖，一拉开门就被一股浓郁的奶味冲得往后退了几步。定了定神，关上了门进去寻找李东海，一边放出自己的信息素把这股奶味压下去一点。

“海海？海海你在哪？”

没人答话。李赫宰皱了皱眉，一边掐着自己的手安神一边往卧室走去。推开门就看到卧室的床上有一个白团子，一动不动。

“海海？”李赫宰走近“那团”李东海，手放在上面拍了拍，白团子依然没理他，李赫宰抓住被角，一把掀开，看到李东海以后倒吸了一口凉气:

被欲望折磨得不省人事的李东海把自己的衣服扯了个稀碎，裤子也褪到了膝盖，小手放在自己的那里，手里好像还紧紧拽着什么东西，李赫宰定睛一看，是自己的一件还没洗的白衬衫。李东海浑身颤抖着，汗水已经湿了全身，神志不清地一边拽着衬衫上下套弄一边迷迷糊糊地喊着李赫宰的名字。

李赫宰看着自家宝宝这副样子，心都揪了，再一次埋怨自己忙昏头了记不住李东海的发情期，他俯下身抱住李东海，在他耳边轻声说:“海海，我回来了，我回来了。。。。。”

李东海听到李赫宰的声音，抬头看见李赫宰满眼心疼，眼睛立马就起了水雾，一边往李赫宰怀里钻一边说:“我还以为你不要我了。。。。。。”

“我怎么可能会不要你，这不就来要你了嘛。。。。。。。”

李赫宰又释放了一点自己的信息素，李东海感受到了自家alpha的信息素，心里的那股空虚感似乎是缓和了一点，但还是好难受。“赫。。。。我难受。。。。。”李东海抓着李赫宰的肩膀，泪眼汪汪地看着他求抱抱求亲亲求举高高。“乖，一会儿就好了。。。。。”李赫宰尽力忍着，不能因为心急就伤了他。

李赫宰捧起李东海的脸，细碎的吻在李东海的额头，眉心，眼睛，脸颊不断落下，“我们海海真是个小甜豆，眼泪都是甜的。。。。”李东海拍了一下李赫宰，“呸，你就乱说吧你。。。。”“我才没有乱说。。。。。”李东海还想反驳什么，却被李赫宰的一个吻给堵了回去。带有侵略性的吻让李东海更加晕头转向，他只觉得全身的力气都被抽了去，只能由着李赫宰的嘴，李赫宰的舌，在他嘴里驰骋。不知道吻了多久，李东海趴在李赫宰的肩头喘气，只是一个吻就能够让自己缴械投降，李东海越想越委屈，低头就在李赫宰的肩头咬了一口。

“嘶————”李赫宰吸了一口气，把李东海扳到自己面前，双手捧着他的小脸，眯了眯眼睛，带着威胁的语气:“造反了？”李东海嘟嘴表示不服:“谁让你欺负人，半天都不回来。。。。。。”“好。。。都是我的错，这就补偿你。。。。”

李赫宰低头在李东海的脖颈吻着，在他脖子上留下一个个自己的痕迹，一路向下，到了自己最喜欢的地方，两颗小东西已经等了他很久了，粉粉的甚是好看。李赫宰用嘴含住一个，舌头不停的在那一点上徘徊，当然也不可能冷落另一边，大手覆盖在上面，手指不断揉捏着，引得李东海一阵阵娇喘。“嗯。。。。赫。。。。。”“我在呢，宝宝，乖。”李赫宰的手指在上面揉捏着，放佛又在寻找着什么，手指甲不断地在上面轻轻挠，终于找到了那个地方，李赫宰用指甲轻轻在那条奶缝里挠着，李东海抱着他的手又紧了几分，手指插入他的头发，一边发出已经破碎的句子:“赫宰。。。。不要。。。你轻一点。。。。。。”“轻一点是吧？好的～”说完李赫宰手里力度就真的轻了几分，原本恰到好处的力度现在变得仿佛隔靴搔痒，李东海被折磨得要疯了，胸前的感觉根本就满足不了他，李赫宰又一直执着于那条奶缝，就是不愿意碰其他地方，现在力度放轻了以后让李东海更加难耐，他痒得难受，抱住李赫宰的脑袋让他整张脸都埋进自己的胸膛里。“赫。。。。”“我在呢～宝宝不是要轻一点的嘛，够轻了吧～”“不是。。。。”李赫宰吻了吻李东海的胸膛，抬起头看着他，李东海嘟起嘴又在他头上拍了一下，“你是不是故意的！”“没有哦，宝宝让我干什么我就干什么～”还说不是故意的，这人就是想把自己折磨得半死不活然后一口吃掉，哼！不过。。。。。自己是真的很想被吃掉了，好久好久没看到他了啊。。。。

想到这里，李东海环住李赫宰的脖子，媚眼如丝，发出的奶音自己都觉得很不可思议:“哥哥，要我。”李赫宰听完眸子都暗下去了几分，沙哑着声音对李东海说:“宝宝，明天有行程吗？”“有。。。。不过不管，我要。。。。。”“好。。。。。”去他的行程！吃饱了才有力气去跑行程！李赫宰把李东海的双腿分开，下面已经湿的一塌糊涂，看样子是真的被折磨了很久了啊，低下头，李赫宰用舌头在小穴周围舔舐着，本来就微微颤抖的李东海在他怀里抖得更厉害，前端已经有了液体，被李赫宰舔过的小穴也在不断地向外分泌着液体。李赫宰的手指在小穴的附近转圈圈:“哎一古，我们宝宝这里怎么舔不干净啊。。。老是湿湿的。。。。”李东海羞红了脸，“你闭嘴！”又不自在地扭了扭身体，“你快进来。。。。。”“不着急，可不能把我们宝宝弄伤了是吧～”虽然已经做好了迎接李赫宰的准备，但是以防万一，李赫宰还是往手里挤了点润滑剂，涂在李东海的周围，这才慢慢伸了一根手指进去。

一进去李东海就不自觉地夹紧了双腿，李赫宰用另一只手轻轻挠着李东海的大腿内侧，一边出声安慰他:“宝宝放松。。。我这才进去一根呢，还是手指，放松。。。。。”“嗯。。。。。那你不要挠我。。。。嘻嘻。。。嗯。。。痒。。。。。”李东海伸手拍掉李赫宰放在他大腿上的手，身子也跟着放松下来，等着李赫宰的下一步动作。李赫宰见李东海放松了身体，便又伸进去了一根，两根手指在李东海的甬道里不停摸索着，李东海难耐地扭着身子，不行。。。还不够。。。。。在终于找到那一点以后，李赫宰狠狠的在上面按了按，成功让李东海尖叫着交代在了他怀里。“哦哟宝宝这么快就射了？哥哥我这可还没进去呢～”“嗯。。。。。赫宰。。。。哥哥。。。进来。。。。我要你。。。。。我要哥哥。。。。。。”李赫宰勾了勾嘴角，坏笑着继续按压着那点，另一只手堵住了李东海的前端，“要什么？”“要哥哥。。。。。”“要什么？”“要赫宰。。。。。”“要什么？”“嗯。。。。老公。。。。。。”“这才对嘛。。。。”李赫宰抽出手指，单手解下自己的皮带，另一只手依然堵着李东海的前端，终于把自己的炙热送到了李东海的身体里。

突然被填满的感觉让李东海舒服地叫出了声，体内的那股空虚感立刻荡然无存，李赫宰托住李东海的腰，在他体内不停地抽插着，速度越来越快，李东海舒服地发出支离破碎的声音，“赫。。。太快了。。。。慢。。慢一点。。。。”“慢了怎么能让我们宝宝舒服呢？”李赫宰在李东海的身体里横冲直撞，李东海在一阵阵的高潮中向上翻着白眼仁，许久不见，李赫宰真的很卖力。虽然小穴被填满，但是前端并没有被放开，李东海实在受不住了，抓住李赫宰抵在他前端的手，乞求能够放开他让他能好好释放一次，李赫宰看着小孩儿也被折磨得差不多了，加快了俯冲的速度，“嗯。。。我们一起。。。。”

终于李东海感觉自己被李赫宰填满，前端也终于得到了释放，有气无力地趴在李赫宰肩头，李东海戳了戳他的脸:“坏人，舍得回来啦。。。。。”“看到你短信我就立马赶回来了，对不起哦宝宝，最近太忙了把你的发情期忘了。。。。。”“没关系。。。你忙嘛。。。。。”“这几天我就在家陪你了，可不能让这种事情再发生一次了，对了宝宝，我回来的时候给你打电话你为什么没接啊？”“可能我在卧室没听到吧，手机不知道被我扔哪去了。”“喔。。。。。”“下次不可以这样。。。。等等，你在干嘛。。。。。”“干你啊。。。。。”李赫宰的手不知道什么时候又握住了李东海的前端，不停地上下套弄着，刚高潮完还很敏感的身体，成功地被李赫宰又给勾了起来。“赫。。。。啊。。。。。。”“宝宝吃饱了，哥哥还饿着呢。。。。。”李赫宰把李东海的小手放在自己又立起来了的炙热上，李东海看着自己手里似乎又胀大了一圈的李赫宰，低头含住了李赫宰，牙齿轻轻啃咬着，小舌在李赫宰的前端轻轻打着圈，他知道分开的这几天，李赫宰和自己一样不好受。

李赫宰被李东海含得很舒服，手指伸进李东海的头发把他往自己身前带，李东海被顶得眼泪都出来了，看着李赫宰舒服的样子又仿佛受到了鼓励，更加卖力地吞吐着，终于李赫宰在他嘴里释放出来，李东海鼓着腮帮子看着李赫宰，李赫宰笑着拍拍他的脸让他吐出来，李东海却“咕嘟”吞了下去。李赫宰笑着点点他的鼻子:“脏不脏。。。。。”李东海摇摇头，“是赫宰的所以一点都不脏。”说完还拍拍自己的肚子，“这里面，都是赫宰呢。。。。。”李赫宰笑着将李东海揽入怀中，摸摸他的头，“嗯，全是我，话说海海，咱四胎什么时候生出来啊？”“啊？哦新专辑啊，我在写了，快了快了。。。。。”“嗯，让我看看。。。。。”“要看稿子吗？哎你干嘛。。。。那里不是。。。。李赫宰！呀！哎呀。。。。嗯。。。。。。不行。。。。”

于是第二天的行程理所当然的迟到了，朴正洙金希澈一手拎一个，揪着耳朵问他俩昨天干嘛去了，李赫宰委屈地说李东海在准备生四胎，自己在给灵感，朴正洙一边揉着李东海的腰一边翻着白眼，最好是这样。李东海趴在朴正洙膝盖上哼哼唧唧，让他希澈哥不要打李赫宰了。金希澈一人一个爆栗然后摔门而出，劳资不管了！朴正洙拍拍李东海的背表示自己一会儿去哄，又让李东海打电话给金钟云问他什么时候过来拍摄，金钟云说厉旭还没起来，大概还要等一会儿，朴正洙深吸一口气，不生气不生气，自己的崽，不能生气。。。

“咦海海你什么时候换手机了？”

“额。。。。刚换的。。。。。”

李东海摸摸鼻子，想起那个被自己随手一扔直接支离破碎的手机，算了，还是不要告诉特哥了，免得挨骂。

这时李赫宰突然递给李东海一个小袋子:“海海，这是被你摔坏的手机，还要吗，童哥说里面的东西好像还可以导出来。”

。。。。。。。。

李东海突然想百度一下离婚手续要怎么办。

李赫宰突然打了个喷嚏。

END


End file.
